


an angel on my right, a demon on my left

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demons, Gen, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, angel akaashi, day 5: angels (and demons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Bokuto is trying to focus on a test, but Akaashi and Kuroojust don't shut up.written for haikyuu halloweek day 5: angels/demons





	an angel on my right, a demon on my left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late but it's here! enjoy! xx

Since the dawn of time, every person had an angel and a demon on their shoulders. They whispered into your ears, trying to convince you of their beliefs. Some people listened to the angel more, some to the demon. Most of them listened to both before making a decision.

It’s not different in Koutarou’s case. He has Akaashi, the angel on his right shoulder, and Kuroo, the demon on his left. Most of the time, they get along well. Well, as much as an angel and a demon can. But yeah, they usually don’t bother Koutarou, and just stay quiet when Koutarou has to focus.

Not now, though. And Koutarou would damn well appreciate if they would just  _ shut the fuck up _ .

“Angel Face, you clearly don’t know anything about this. If the cheat sheet is there, why wouldn’t he use it?”

The angel scowls, pinching his nose. “Because, Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san, it’s not right. What good would he achieve if he cheated on a test? It wouldn’t reflect his true knowledge on the topic.”

Kuroo waves a hand. “Who the hell cares about that? What’s actually important is passing, and you can see he’s struggling with it.”

Kuroo’s actually right, but not because he doesn’t know the answer. Koutarou’s lips are pursed, and he has to gather every ounce of patience and self-control he has to not lash out.

“Now you made him mad, good job Kuroo-san.”

“What makes you think it was me? It very well could’ve been you.”

Koutarou can’t take this anymore. He raises his hands, and the teacher comes up to him, looking at him questioningly. 

“May I be excused to the bathroom? I have some matters to discuss with those two on my shoulders.” 

The teacher nods, and lets him go. It’s a usual occurrence, so the teachers don’t really mind it. Once he’s out in the bathroom, he starts speaking.

“Guys, please kindly shut the fuck up, I can’t concentrate while you’re having your squabble.”

Akaashi looks at Kuroo pointedly. “It’s your fault.”

Kuroo throws up his hands in exasperation. “Why is everything my fault all the time?!”

“ _ Guys, shut up!” _

“Sorry, Bokuto.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
